The present invention relates to electrical grounding and bonding, and more particularly to a ground fitting including a lay and lag with multiple bushing configurations.
Ground wires frequently require protection from damage. The ground wire is generally a heavy gauge wire, for example eight gauge or six gauge solid, or four gauge stranded, and is generally uninsulated. A common method for protecting a ground wire is to carry the ground wire in a metal conduit, thereby creating an armored ground wire. Such metal conduit provides the desired protection to the ground wire.
It is often necessary to connect the ground wire to a lay and lag attached to a bushing threaded onto a threaded end of the metal conduit. Unfortunately, the ground wire is often a heavy cable and difficult to sharply bend and there are several configurations of lay and lags and metal bushings to facilitate attachment of the ground wire. As a result, suppliers are required to stock the configurations and electricians often carry several configurations to a work site.